familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
East Hills, New South Wales
| area = | est = | stategov = East Hills | fedgov = Hughes | near-nw = Panania | near-n = Panania | near-ne = Panania | near-w = Voyager Point | near-e = Panania | near-sw = Pleasure Point | near-s = Sandy Point | near-se = Picnic Point | dist1 = 26 | dir1 = south-west | location1= Sydney CBD }} East Hills, a suburb of local government area City of Bankstown, is located 26 kilometres south-west of the Sydney central business district, in the state of New South Wales, Australia, and is a part of the South-western Sydney region. East Hills is a residential suburb on the northern bank of the Georges River. The adjacent suburbs are Panania and Picnic Point. Nearby suburbs on the opposite bank of the Georges River include Pleasure Point, Voyager Point, Sandy Point and Hammondville. History East Hills was the name used to describe the whole area south of Bankstown to the Georges River and east to The River Road. George Johnstone (1790–1820) was granted here in 1804 and called it New Jerusalem. It was west of The River Road between Bransgrove and Tomson Streets. Robert Gardiner a tenant on the property called his farm East Hills, possibly after the region of that name near Liverpool, England and since this area is close to another Liverpool. In 1828 Thomas Graham was granted , south of Johnston’s land, which he sold to Charles Tompson in 1835. The area to the west was bought by George Nicholas Weston in 1838. In 1893, the area was subdivided and named East Hills after the farm. The railway line was opened in 1931 and East Hills was the terminating station. This line was extended in 1987 to a new station at Holsworthy and connected to the Main South Line at Glenfield and on to Campbelltown.The Book of Sydney Suburbs, Compiled by Frances Pollon, Angus & Robertson Publishers, 1990, Published in Australia ISBN 0-207-14495-8, page 91 Population According to the 2011 Census, there were 3,274 residents in East Hills. Most residents were Australian-born (73.4%) and the most common ancestries were Australian 26.7%, English 23.1%, Irish 7.8% and Scottish 5.3%. Major industries of employment included School Education 5.2%, Cafes, Restaurants and Takeaway Food Services 3.5%, and Legal and Accounting Services 2.9%. Commercial area A small group of shops is located in Maclaurin Avenue, beside East Hills railway station. The East Hills Hotel is also located here. Transport East Hills railway station is on the East Hills line of the Sydney Trains network. Some services terminate at East Hills, while others continue over the Georges River to Holsworthy and meets the South Line to Glenfield and Campbelltown. Parts of East Hills are serviced by buses operated by Transdev NSW, generally following the routes established by McVicar's Bus Services. Image: East Hills Georges River 1.JPG |Georges River at East Hills Image: East_Hills_Voyager_Point_footbridge_1.JPG|Footbridge over Georges River Image: East_Hills_Voyager_Point_footbridge_2.JPG|Footbridge over Georges River Image:East_Hills_Railway_Bridge.JPG|Railway bridge over Georges River Schools East Hills has two high schools and one primary school: East Hills Boys, East Hills Girls Technology High School and East Hills Primary School. Sport East Hills has a successful baseball club and the East Hills Bulldogs compete in the Canterbury-Bankstown District Junior Rugby League competition with Smith Park their home ground. References Category:City of Bankstown Category:Suburbs of Sydney